Best Friends are Brothers!
by Bluejamathons
Summary: What if Mike/Dave/Noah were brothers? This is my take on what would happen. I see that they are brothers from all the similarities. My first Fic! So excited. May be rated M later on. I will change the cover too. (Sorry if summary is bad, I'm not too good :P) *CHAPTER 3 IS UP*
1. Chapter 1: The Boys

**This is my first ever fic but i've given ideas and i've read about, aproximately 1 or 2 Hundred, count em, HUNDRED fanfics. This story is based off tons of pictures and stories that I've seen/read. Theres been tons of Mike&Dave, Dave&Noah pics that i've seen, and a couple fics where Dave and Noah are brothers. So I thought to myself, since Dave, Noah, and Mike have the same Skin color, Dave and Mike have almost the same clothes, and they all have the same hair color, this is almost too coincidental. So that is what inspired me for this fic. Enjoy :)**

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I was the first. Their first child. I remember the blinding lights of the emergency room. I wished to never see them again. For about 3 months it was peace and quiet in our house, just the way I liked it. until One day my father was playing with me then I heard my mother yell from the upstairs. "SHIT" I looked up to the stairs to see my father running as fast as he could. My father was a scrawny man, he would always wear blue t-shirts and jeans. He had black hair that would spike up a little in front and it would go to about ear level in the back. He also had a decent tan."WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!" my father yelled as he ran to the bedroom. "I have some bad news..." she began. "I'm pregnant." "What? How?" My father said franticly, out of breath. "Didn't we use a condom?" My father said. "Apparently it broke." My mother stated as she walked towards the stairs. "Seriously? It broke?" My father said following her. "No shit Mark." My mother said. She would only say his first name when she was upset. My mother walked down the stairs. She as well had a decent tan. She was fit, she wore black sweats and a white shirt the had small sleeves. she too had black hair but hers went down to back length and was combed backward in the front. "Come on Holly don't be mad." My dad said trying to comfort her. My mother walked over and crouched on the floor over where I was. "Well Noah..." She began. This was the sentence, that if I understood at the time I would go balistic. "You're going to have a brother!" She said. She obviously knew I had no clue what she was talking about. "Come on Honey let's go to bed it's getting late" My dad said. "Alright fine." my mother said. "Goodnight sweetie." She just left. They forgot to put me in my crib. So out of knowolage I crawled over to all my toys, pushed them off the blanket I was on and I rolled around making myself in a cacoon and drifted to sleep.

_**5 Months later.**_

**Noah's P.O.V.**

From what I heard my mother wasn't too thrilled about having another son. She kept saying things like. 'We should have used two condoms.' and my dad giving comebacks. He would mostly say Why though. _***Speed up four months* **_My wish was granted for about a year, I saw the blinding lights again but this time they weren't as blinding. So I went in with my father to the emergency room and saw my baby brother. "I've already decided." My mother said right as my father was to speak. "We'll name him Mike." My father smiled at this. They were such a loving couple. Noah was my mother's father's name and Mike was my Father's Father's name. And if you couldn't tell my father picked my name. _***Speed up 5 Months* **_ Me and my brother Mike were playing together and then out of nowhere my father came, picked him up, set him on the couch, and without my mother's knowolage, beat him to almost dead. I was shocked at my father's movements. Being the Helpless infant I was, I couldn't do anything. When my mother came down and saw me petting my brothers hair and him being all bloody, she looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so so sorry Mike and Noah." She said. Then upon realization her eyes did three things at once. Shot daggers, Blazed fire, and looked like they could turn someone to stone to the person who was walking across the room... My father. 'YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MY BABY!" she exclaimed. He however was left speechless in his act. She then jumped on him and started to beat him. She kept screaming "HOW DOES THAT FEEL" to him. I used all my strength being a fit baby to carry my brother up the stairs, and into our bedroom. From watching what my mom does, I opened a little hole in the floor of it, and crawled with my brother through the hole and placed him in there. I came too and from what my mother does I did too. I kissed him on the forehead and I drifted to sleep with him in my arms.

_**4 Months Later.**_

**Noah's P.O.V.**

I could now speak, well barely but it still counts. My mother never forgave my father for what he had done and I had nightmares about that night, over and over again. I sometimes wished I was older so I could punch my father without getting beat. Mike was in my father's arms and I was walking beside him. My father never said why he did the things he did but he knew he wouldn't do it again. My mother was lying there once more. With another baby in her hands. "What should we name him?" my father asked. "Dave." My mother simply said. They both smiled and finally my father fessed. "Holly." He began. "Yeah Mark?" She said. "Look I-I was really drunk when I beat him. In the middle of your beating I became sober again and-" he was left speechless. My mother cried out of Joy. We were a family again.

**HEY! did you like it? If so please drop a review and favorite this! Or whatever it is you do I usually dont read authors notes but hey. Next Chapter I will get in more POV's. I will also give you a 'spoiler' for whats up next. The pov order. It will go; Noah, Mike (We get to go to his subconcious :)), and Hopefully Dave's pov too. If no then Noah or more Mike. I will also be releasing 2 other fics around the time of this publish, one is a sequal to twins (By Nixter97) and the second will be one thats based off of a fic called 'its not what it seems' i think, I an't remember :P anyways, Cya! (Cya is pronounced See-Ya, I got it from Thanxcya)**


	2. Chapter 2: Multiple Personality Disorder

**WOW! I got 4 reviews on the first chapter! Plus 4 faves & 5 follows. I did not expect this. This is so awesome! Hopefully I can get more on chapter 2, well this chapter. Thanks for the support you guys :). Anyway, I will fulfll my promise with Mike's POV, and I will include Dave's POV. I really enjoy writing this dor you guys that like it. I accidentally skipped the chapter 1 part in the previous chapter on accident, I am sorry for the mistake. BTW sorry for late update, was going to post it last night but... I couldn't access my account for some reason. But I can today! ENJOY MY PRETTIES**

Chapter 2: Multiple Personality Disorder

**Noah's POV, 6 years old.**

my father had become an alchoholic in the past few years. He beat up Mike almost everyday until my mother divorced him and he now lived alone. I really hoped things would get better for Mike, but sadly, they didn't. When he started school he made tons of friends, he had a wonderful life, I would play with him everyday after school. Little did we both know, things would plummet from this point forward.

It was a sunny, bright afternoon when it happened. I asked Mike if he wanted to play outside and he said yes, he just needed to get his shoes. I waited for what felt like HOURS outside his bedroom, but finally after 5 minutes of waiting, I thought something was wrong. I went to check on him, he was fine. He was holding his head though. I said his name a couple times and he snapped out of it and we went outside. It was fun until, we were playing tag and he tripped. We had a few rocks in our yard so I thought he tripped over a rock. I lokked back, there wasn't a rock. He was laying on his stomach. I could hear muffled screams as he cluthed his head. I tried to snap him out of it like before, but sadly, no luck. I ran inside for my mother, who luckily was right there and I yelled at the top of my lungs; "MOMMY MIKE IS HURT!" She ran outside faster than a bullet and say him, he looked undead. Limping towards the door, clutching his head, I felt bad for him. Before she could get there...

_**WHAM!**_

He faceplanted on the ground. She tried to wake him, but agian, no luck. She told me to open the garage door, she tought me this incase of emergencies, and this was a big emergency. I opened it, she put Mike in the car and we drove off to the hospital. On the way there, my mom called the babysitter was called to watch Dave. I was there to comfort Mike, if he ever woke up that is...

**Mike's POV.**

I hit the ground hard. It hurt. I didn't like it. I was going to cry then, almost instantly I was transported. Somewhere I don't know. I looked around. It was all pink and mushy on the ground. I felt all wierd. I walked around a bit and saw something. A couple of rooms. Just two, nothing else really, right across from each other. I ran up to them. I went into one, it was blank, I went in to the other, again, empty. I was confused until I saw a figure about 10 feet away from here. I ran up to him. He looked exactly like me, I couldn't put my finger on it. He turned around and a happy grin spread across his face. "MIKE! You're here!" He said obviously excited. I was confused at first, but we became best friends after that. We played, we played some more, it was so much fun! Then, he took me back to the rooms and, they had stuff in them! The one that was his had light blue walls and a white floor. Mine had Dark blue walls and a white floor. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Ben." he simply stated. **(I used Ben because Benelovent is the opposite of Malevolent. ;)) **Then I wanted to go, but hopefully see him soon again. I took a deep breath and I was transported into my body. I looked around. I have been here before. I was born here! But this time _I _was the one in the bed. I saw Noah and my mom here. "Noah! Mom!" I was so happy to see them. The perked up really fast. "Honey! You're awake!" My mom said. Huh. I guess I was out-cold for a while. I looked at Noah, he had the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear! He was so happy. And I thought to myself, _Best friends are Brothers._

**Noah's POV, 8 years old**

I soon drifted apart from my brothers after the incident. I wished never to hear it again. I got goosebumps everytime someone mentioned it. Dave was nice and all but, I didn't want the same thing happen to him. I thought Mike got the disorder from not being clean, so I taught Dave how to be extra clean. But I soon learned that it came from abuse. But Dave was too much of a clean freak to turn back now. He began to teach himself how to have good manners and be cleaner. "Come on boys! Time for school!" my mother yelled from down the stairs. Dave and Mike always had a race for who would get downstairs first. While at the table Mike told me something very interesting. "Ben and the others says Hi." he whispered in my ear. Whos Ben? I thought to myself. Must be his friends. When we went to school, I saw something I wish I never would have saw. Kids were picking on Mike. They called him many names, some of which weren't alloud in out house. I stared at the kids, but did nothing. I later regret this descision. Dave wasn't picked on but he was sad. Sad beacause of the kids picking on on Mike, and sad theat he couldn't do anything about it.

**Dave's POV, I promised his POV in this chapter.**

I could do nothing to help. I was the youngest, I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. I was helpless. I can't do anything. WHY DO I EXIST! WHY! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM! WHY! WHY CANT IT BE ME! I thought to myself in class. "Dave." My head perked up, we were in the middle of math. I quickly realized the question wasn't on the board like normal. "What was the question again." I said, getting glares from 2 of the kids in class. They knew I wasn't listening and I was going to get away with it. "The question is 8+8." The teacher, Mrs. Harver, said. "six-teen." I said. I didnt even know the question. I was thinking to myseld again. I just acidentally said sixteen out loud.

Later that day when we came home it was almost the usual, Noah was boasting about getting 100% on everything he did, Mike was crying, Noah wasn't caring. So yeah, pretty normal, until Mike said something to Noah. "AT LEAST BEN WOULDN'T TREAT ME THIS WAY!" Mike screamed as he ran up to the bedroom. I felt bad for Mike, so I did what Noah would have done long ago. Noah was sitting in his chair. He looked at me. I shoved him off his chair and he fell on the hard floor. "DAVE!" I heard my mother yell. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" She said this alot, but usually to Mike and not me. "Noah was being mean." I said as I walked upstairs to Mike. I went into his room, and there he was, crying his eyes out in the corner. I went up close to him and crouched next to him. "Shhhhh, it's okay Mike." I wouldn't normally do this but this became a normal thing until school ended. He would then give me his day and I would then give him how my day was. Mike was getting better. He was getting nicer.

We, well I was now 8 years old. I was very happy, Mike on the other hand wasn't doing so well. So I gave some of my birthday presents to Mike. "Now Dave, you don't have to do this." My mom said trying to back me out of this. "No! I won't back out!" I said to her. She let out a sigh and I gave some toys to Mike. We would always play together until his birthday came, which was only a few days but playing together was so much fun. He then told me he had a life inside his head, in there lived; a gymnast, an explorer, an old man, a guy with no shirt, which I thought was kind of funny, and someone else Mike had only seen a few times. But right before he was to say his name he gasped. His spiked up hair fell over one of his eyes, his smile more malificent, and his eyes, so dark and soulless. "The name's Ben." He said in a dark tone, "but you can call me... Mal."

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! I bet we all know what happens next. But if you don't know, I won't spoil. So, next time the 'spoiler' will be... Mike's POV for the most of the time, may have some Dave or Noah POV in there too. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a review and please follow/Favorite this story, and there may be a delay in the Twins Sequal, I think I have the plot. But I want this to be at least 10 chapters by then. But if you think thats going to take a long time, it won't. Iv'e got 2 chapters for this in a 23 hour period. So, that will take 115 hours for 10 chapters, to write it takes about an hour or two, so the wait will be 15-20 hours each, and that is all! Thanks and Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mal's Newcoming

**Hey! Chapter 3 is here! Sorry for thw wait, I was going to make another chapter last night but I went to check something for minecraft and I ended up playing minecraft tilll 4:00 AM O_O . Anywho, I was hoping al least 7 or 8 reviews but, I got 6, but I don't care! I'll take what I can get! This time, I will be doing Mal's story sort of, so this story will probably be 1000 words like the other 2 or double/triple possibly. Since this chapter is a bit late, I may even do quadruple (4x). Anyways, let's begin this mad house!**

**Mal's POV**

I was the first personality in Mike's head, I was his favorite, then the others came. I hated them, always and ever. I was nice and friendly at first, then, it happened. I was made to cope with the beatings Mike had, although he saw us later than anticipated. He saw me _years _after I was created, and the others, I wanted alone time with Mike, so I locked them up. Little did I know, since I was young, I didn't have much power. So as Mike became older, they broke the chains, and they went loose, everywhere. They went to where Mike and I usually play, and... I couldn't take it, they were horrible. So after Mike woke up for his first day of school, I say it was my time. He comes to visit them after school, but today was one day where Mike wouldn't stop playing with Dave. He came to them when he went to bed, so I saw that this was MY time.

I saw the Feeble old man walking, each time he stepped, I got closer, and closer then... I pounced on him, I punched him over and over and over. It felt so good. He could barely breath. _*Grunt* "_Ben..."_ *Wheeze* _"Why?"_ * Wheeze*. _"The names MAL!" I roared. It never felt so good. I knew the old man wouldn't be a challenge, the russian wouldn't be too hard, but Vito, the jersy shore reject, and Manitoba, an Indiana Jones Wannabe, would be a bit challenging. But I was the most powerful, I could take em'. So I went back to my tower and put him in chains. Much, much stronger. They would brake when Mike was over 20! So I went out for the Russian.

My perfect time. Svetlana was walking to where Chester went. I knew she was going to check on him. So I leaped onto her and punched her multiple times. She was taken comepletely by surprise, she couldn't even speak. I kicked her a few times, and she started to speak again. I kicked her a few more times to shut her up. "Wh-w-w-w-w-wh-" I punched her multiple times in the face hoping she would learn this time. She did. She was covered in black and blue bruises. Blood was coming from her nose, she could barely walk. So I tried something I never tried before. I snapped my fingers_. _

_*POOF*_

I was at my tower, all it was really was some boards, so I made it better. I snapped my fingers again. It was instantly transformed. The appearance made me smirk. It was a black tower, almost reaching to the top of Mike's subconcious. The top of the tower was a face, not just any face, _my _face. It looked so evil. It was amazing. But it kept morphing. There were many rooms, and furniture came with it. Dark and light blue lines marked the tower. I was pleased. But that wasn't it. Rock Spikes formed around the tower. _ohhhh yeah! _I thought. This is going to be extra fun. I went down a level in my tower. It had the best prison ever. They all had their seperate cells with their names too. Svetlana was thrown into her cell. Time for the rejects.

I saw Vito doing his daily push-ups. This was my chance, until Manitoba came. I was already running. Dammit, I can't turn back. So I went up there, did a cannonball on Vito and kicked Manitoba in the Shins. He soon fell, holding his shins. Vito tried to get up. I bodyslammed him. He held his chest is pain. Manitoba got up and kicked me so hard, I flew over Vito. Manitoba tried to punch me, but I held up Vito and he punched him in the face. I snapped my hands. I got a knife. Sweet. I went up and stabbed the living shit out of Vito, and beat Manitoba to a bloody pulp because he was frozen in shock. Easy. I snapped my fingers to go back to the tower.

_*POOF*_

I locked them up easily. But one cell was empty. I went up to the board above the door and it read these words; _Mike's Personal Chamber. _Oh yes, I was waiting for this moment. Then I found the perfect moment. Mike had let his guard down. I took control. Mike, was thrown in his cell. Oooooo, how long I waited for this is to die for. There I saw the weakling, Dave. "The names Ben." I said in my Dark tone. He was obviously creeped by the voice I had, my hair, me in general. "But you can call me Mal." I said in an even darker tone. He ran out of the room screaming like a lunatic. Huh. This was _too _easy.

I saw him running towards the stairs. I threw a toy at him. He tripped on it. Since I didn't know the layout of the house, I thought he would be dead. But, there was a couch there, and it looked like he was part of the couch. Jeeze. I saw his brother walk out of the room, with the same expression Dave gave me. "Oh come on Noah." I said. His eyes got wider. "Let's..." He was almost frozen. "..play." He was obviously scared. He too, ran down the stairs. Thankfully our mom is a really heavy sleeper. I love this. I ran down the stairs, skipping a step everytime to make sure I could get there in time. But Noah and Dave ran to the neighbors house and told them to call the cops. I however had more fun.

It took about 2 minutes, but I found my dad's old lighter, and a stick pretty big. I took the stick, and lit it. I ran upstairs. Mike's mother was still asleep. I set her curtains and bet on fire, I dropped the torch by the doorway. "WAKE UP MOTHER!" I said in my Mike tone so she would wake up. 'Mike, wha-AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed so loud. "Well, well, well." I said in my dark tone. She looked scared. "Look who's going to die. Darn shame." I said. "What? Mike? You did this?" She said. I mentally facepalmed. "IT"S NOT MIKE!" I yelled. "IT'S MAL! AND HAVE A NICE LIFE!" I yelled. She screamed so loud. I went outside thinking I could still get away. Boy, how I was wrong.

Cops and police surrounded the area. I ran past them, even when they were shooting at me. Thanks to my scraqny figure, I dodged em' all easy, except when I came face-to-face with 10 cops. "Well, well. Looky who we have here." The cop said. "Son, how old are you?" The cop asked. Since Mike and I were 'Twins' we were the same age. "I'm 9" I said in my dark tone. I could see the worry on the cop's face when I said that. "Okay.." He started. "Time to go to the Toronto Juvenile Detention Centre." One of the men said in the back. He didn't look like a cop. He had an assault rifle and armour. He was an army man, or a cop commando. I liked the second one more. _Better watch out Juvie, here I come._

**Mike's POV**

I awoke in a strange cell. I was in jail. At first I thought it was real. Until... I noticed Svetlana, Vito, manitoba, and Chester all beat up in cells. I however was fine. Not a scratch. I was relieved. But then again. I wasn't. My best friends were there, beaten up in front of me. I couldn't do anything. I was trapped. But there was a mirror on each of our walls, they all seemed to be looking at it. So, I looked at mine. It was terrifying. Mal was tormenting my brothers. A while later he got a torch and went to my mother's room. "NOOOOOO BEN DON'T DO IT!" I yelled. Chester, who was beside me, looked fine, but said something. "Mike, his name is Mal." CHester said. I didn't get it until... "Short for 'The Malevolent One'"

**HEY! How'd you enjoy it? Was it good? Was it bad? You decide. Okay, I am **_**very **_**busy tomorrow. But before I say this... I am homeschooled. Woohoo yeah let's move on. (And if you read my bio, I go to a thing for socializing with other homeschooled kids, but I'm not dumb. I'm not Ezekiel. I am actually a grade **_**ahead.**_** Yeah woohoo. Let's get this overwith. So tomorrow, I have Tons of Schoolwork to do, (More like homework *Nudge* *Nudge*), I have to go to a 2 and a half **_**hour **_**Art class, and Soccer practice (Or futbol practice *Wink* *Wink*). So I may be tired, wait, I'm never tired.**

**Me: Let's go to sleep at 2:00!**  
><strong>IN THE MORNING (7:00-8:00)<strong>  
><strong>Me: NEVER BETTER!<strong>  
><strong>Brother: *Faintly* SHUT UP!<strong>  
><strong>Me: SORRY!<strong>

**That was, uhhhhh, odd. anyway, hopefully I can get to the next chapter! Thanks and Cya!**


	4. Apology (NOT a chapter)

**Sorry for the wait guys, I didn't mean for it to be this long, but; I have some bad news. This story, will be on hold for a long while, because well, the Twins sequal has it's plot and everything, I have an idea for a new TD season, I will have to come up with a name, it will be like world tour but without the songs, just challenges and stuff. And I also may make something else than total drama ^^, hopefully you will see what it is today. So, heres what I will be doing from today until somewhere in 2015 hopefully;**

**Total Drama Season (I need a name)**

**Twins Sequal**

**A little story named 'it's not what it looks like'**

**A special story that isn't total drama**

**And best friends are brothers will continue after those 4 are done, but I have the plot and stuff for this story, so don't worry, I still have the plot. I will probably forget the plot by the time I'm done with those 4 stories, but hopefully I can remember.**

**~~Bluejamathons**


End file.
